Mister Secret Agent
by happy7990
Summary: After getting caught up in a wild shooting at a club, Lucy finds herself being dragged into a secret world filled with dangerous technology, a super hot secret agent for a bodyguard, and assassins out for her blood. AU, mainly NALU and some GALE. Rating may change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Okayyy, soooo I was SUPER-DOOPER inspired sorta after I watched the Kingsmen movie and also some James Bond. If you haven't seen Kingsmen, watch it now! OMG all the gadgets and stuff, it's awesome!**

 **Anyways, I'm getting distracted but here's a new sci-fi fic that I've been planning on making! Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review! The first chapter is a little short but they're gonna get longer.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights and ownership goes to Hiro Mashima! I wish I owned it though ;D**

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Ughh, I can't stand my co-workers Levy-chan... Everyone's insane." Lucy vented as she sipped on her magarita. Levy sat next to her, playing with the straw to her Bloody Mary, smiling at Lucy.

"Hey, at least you finally get to do what you love, you get to write 'till your heart's content. I, on the other hand, have been given the duty of finances and stuff." Levy sighed with disinterest as she twirled the straw around. Lucy gaped at her best friend. "Levy, you're the operations manager! Your job is pretty high paying, and at your age too?" Lucy spoke with envy.

Levy giggled, "But you get to write for your favorite magazine company! I love reading your articles." Lucy shrugged, finishing her beverage. "Eh, it's not like I'm one of those famous article writers."

"-Yet." Levy added, smirking at Lucy. Lucy didn't know if she blushed because of Levy's praise or if it was the alcohol getting to her. Levy nudged her shoulder, causing Lucy to look. "Hey, check out that stud over there." Lucy looked around the club to see who she was talking about.

In the corner by the door, a man with many piercings and long black hair was leaning against the wall. He had a pretty nice suit on and his hands were shrugged into his pockets as he talked to some other men in all black suits with glasses, one of them holding a briefcase.

"Yeah, he sure does _have_ a lot of studs, I don't know Levy-chan. Him and the men he's talking to seem a little fishy if you ask me." Levy sighed as she leaned against her arm on the bar. "Yeah... But still." Lucy scoffed at Levy. "You are not that confident, it's the alcohol getting to you. Besides, we should probably go, I have work tomorrow." Levy leaned into her drink, sipping the rest.

"Eh, you can go, I'm off tomorrow." Levy slurred, clearly showing she was officially drunk. She could never hold her liquor anyway. Lucy got off the stool as she grabbed her purse, securing it around her shoulder. She took a step back and just as she was about to retort, her right heel snapped.

'Shit.' She thought, getting ready to tumble over. Before she could make contact with the dirty, cold floor, a strong arm wrapped around her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder to meet her savior, but was met with rosey hair. Odd.

"You should probably get more secure shoes." The warm voice sent a chill down her spine. Her face finally met with the man, he had really sharp features and had on a suit as well. He was hot. Lucy muttered jibberish before giving him a quiet thank you. He gave her another smile, almost making her swoon, before she watched him head off in the direction where the man with the piercings stood.

"Did we hit the jackpot today?" Levy asked behind her as she stumbled into her back. Lucy laughed and turned around, holding her friend's arm. "Okay, I think it's time to get you home." She said as she broke off the other heel on her left shoe so she could walk, she was glad these weren't her expensive ones, she never brought any brand shoes to clubs or bars.

Before she and Levy could move a step, a scream echoed throughout the small club. People were suddenly running and fighting all over the place, glass and wood flying everywhere.

And then gunshots.

Lucy ducked, pulling Levy down as a whole chair flew her way, hitting the bartender behind her. Lucy cursed to herself, grabbing the drunk blunnette and pulling her around the bar counter. She and Levy held onto each other, heads low so they couldn't get hit.

The sound of gunshots became worse, did somebody have a machine gun or something!? She didn't dare peek. A body fell over the counter in front of her and Levy, the two screamed and kicked the bloody body away from them.

"What the hell is going on!?" Levy cried as a bullet whipped right over their heads. "I have no idea! I bet it has something to do with those fishy men!" Lucy snarled while she and Levy were practically laying on the ground, since the bar counter itself still didn't seem to be enough protection.

"We need to get out of here." Lucy shouted over to Levy, her voice still barely heard over the amount of chaos in the backround. Levy looked at Lucy like she was crazy, "And how the hell are we gonna do that without dying!?" Lucy bit her lip, she really didn't have a clue as to how they could escape.

She was pretty sure the cops were on their way already, five people already managed to get to the wall phone and call them miraculously without getting hurt. Others on the other hand weren't so lucky. They could possibly just sit it out and wait.

About ten minutes later, the gunfire stopped and the room was deathly quiet. Levy was just about to peek over the counter before Lucy grabbed her and pulled her down when a voice started to speak.

"Aw man, Erza's gonna kill us." A familiar voice groaned, Lucy couldn't exactly put her tongue on it though. "Gihi, they're the ones who started it, atleast the briefcase is still intact." A gruff voice which was clearly satisfied with what just happened spoke.

"There could've been witnisses, you idiots! Now we have to go find them before they can do anything, you know how difficult that's gonna be!?" Another male voice yelled at the other two, clearly not happy with the situation. "Chill out Gray, Whoever got close to the door got shot with amnesia." The first voice spoke, sounding laid back.

Lucy and Levy looked at each other in disbelief, does that mean no cops are coming any time soon? Levy's face started to become a little pale, Lucy wasn't sure if it was the Bloody Mary or shock but before she knew it, Levy was passed out on her.

"Levy!" Lucy whisper-yelled a little too loudly and smacked her hand to her mouth, eyes wide.

"Huh? The hell was that?"

"Is there still another enemy?"

"It came from over here." The voices got closer and Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, holding on to Levy's sleeping form. The footsteps got louder, or it was the sound of her rapid heart beat but she couldn't tell.

"Hey."

Before Lucy even glanced at the person, her fist shot up, connecting square in the jaw and upper-cutting whoever had looked over the counter, making them fly back.

"Ah! What the hell!? She hit me!" The sound of a gun being loaded echoed in the room. "Calm down Natsu, it's just a girl." The one who was named Gray groaned at him. "Stand up girly, we won't bite." The gruff voice of the name she still didn't know yet spoke from the barrier between them; the counter.

Slowly after hesitating forever, Lucy finally stood up with Levy still in her arms. She was glaring at them as she stood up but her eyes then went wide when she recognized two of the three men standing before her. The man with the rosey hair's eyes widened as well, "Hey, you're that girl!"

Lucy's glare returned to her face and she held onto Levy tighter. "What do you want from me." She tried to keep her voice as calm and straight as she could, but in reality, her legs were shaking and she was glad they couldn't see.

"Nothing really," The man named Natsu said casually as he loaded a red dart into his gun, then pointing it at her. "But we are gonna have to give you amnesia." Lucy's eyes widened when his finger layed on the trigger, just as he was about to shoot, Gray intervened.

"Wait wait wait a minute," He said as he shoved a paper into the other men's faces. "Doesn't she look exactly like the chick we're looking for?" He asked as the three men began to look back and forth from the picture to her. "Eh, she looks a little older than this picture if you ask me." Natsu said as he studied the picture. The one with the piercings who Levy was thinking was so cool almost an hour ago, walked up to her, holding the picture out infront of her face.

The picture... Was her! When she had lived in her mansion with her father, she looked a few years younger though.

"Could you happen to be Lucy Heartfilia?" He asked nervously, Lucy eyed him before taking a small step back, remembering Levy was still in her arms.

"And what if I am?" The three men looked at each other before Natsu smiled, putting a blue dart into his gun this time.

"Cool! So that means I still get to use this!" He said with excitement before pointing the gun at her again for the second time that evening. Lucy's eyes widened as she looked at the gun.

"What did you just put in there?"

"A sleeping dart." He said just as casually as he had said it before just as he pulled the trigger, the dart hit her arm and she hissed looking at it and taking it out before blacking out.

* * *

 **A/N: So there you have the first chappy! Oh man I hope it was interestion enough for yall! .**

 **This story is Both Nalu and Gale/Gajevy but it's mainly gonna be focused on Nalu. Plus the rating MAY change depending on you guys in the future and future plot developement ;)**

 **But other than that, it's just rated T for now. \\(^_^)/ PLUS don't forget to leave me a review! It means a lot and also a fav. abd follow is okay too! :D LOL, See ya soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy 4th of July my Americans! Yeah! What a time to be alive! Lol I'm getting super excited with this story, and I love my other stories but this is something I've never written so I'm pretty happy!**

 **I just LOVE sci-fi, especially with secret agents with gadgets 3 Plus I made this chapter longer for you guys. This chapter is gonna have mainly gale, I like the idea of utting some more development between them and also for any of you hardcore fans. But nalu WILL come!**

 **Anyways, I'm getting distracted again but enjoy the next chater!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

The back of her eyelids were red, indicating she was in a room with the light on. Her eyes opened slowly and she squeezed them back, not being adjusted to the light hurt the back of her eyes.

Levy blinked a few times before they shot open. She was definitely awake now. The room she was in was all white, even her bed. Lucy was still resting on the bed next to her. "Where the hell are we?" Levy groaned as she placed a hand on her throbbing head. Hangover.

"Here, I brought you some water and pills to help with your hangover." A strong feminine voice spoke to her left. Levy turned around grabbing the water and pills out of her hand, "Ah, thank you- WHAT!?" Levy shrieked, nearly spilling her drink.

A lady, about a year or two older than her smiled. Her hair was long and scarlet, entrancing Levy. "Just relax and take the medicine, I'm not going to do anything to you." The beautiful lady assured her. Levy glanced cautiously before popping the pills in her mouth and swallowing it down with water.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, it's nice to meet you Levy." Erza reached out a hand to Levy, who only looked back at her skeptically. "How do you know my name?"

"Huh? What the hell?" The two girls looked over to the other bed, where the blonde sat up in confusion. "Levy, where are we- Who is she? A friend of yours?" Lucy watched Levy and the scarlet haired lady who sat on a chair next to her bed.

"Uhh, actually, we just met like a minute ago." Levy confessed. Lucy stared at the lady for a long minute before something in her head clicked. "Who are you? Where are we? And who were those three guys we saw at the club last night?" Lucy bombarded her with questions until Erza lifted her hand, signaling her to stop.

"Calm down, and one question at a time. My name is Erza Scarlet, and you don't have to tell me who you are, I know who you are, Ms. Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy blinked in astonishment. "Wait-"

"Let me finish." Her eyes suddenly slanted in a terrifying manner, making the two girls lean away in fear.

"Right now, you're at Fairy Tail headquarters and you will be staying here for a while until it is safe enough for you two to leave." Lucy and Levy shared a questioning glance at each other before Erza continued.

"Those men you saw yesterday were Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Gajeel Redfox. Those men are undercover agents."

"Undercover- Like secret, working force for some kind of government with strange gadgets and stuff?" Levy asked, amazed. Erza nodded, crossing one leg over the other to get comfortable. "Yes, something like that."

Levy's eyes sparkled.

"Whoa, I didn't think there were actual James Bond's." Lucy mumbled to herself before pausing. "But that doesn't explain why _we're_ here." Lucy added while Levy nodded in agreement.

"All I can tell you right now is that we were given a special mission by the government and your father to protect you. And because 'sources' know that Levy has a connection with you and your family, we are keeping her under safe watch as well. But there is another reason why you're here Levy, but we'll get to that later." Levy nodded, her mouth slightly open in awe and bewilderment.

"My father, and the _government_? Of _Fiore_? What's so special about me that I need special forces protecting me?" Lucy panicked.

"Well, it's because of a new technology your father had created, he put it under your name incase anything would happen to him and if anything did we would protect you. The are different countries and not only countries but bad organizations out for your blood now to obtain that new technology."

"What's the technology?" Levy questioned. "That's classified." Lucy was quiet for a long period, thinking about what Erza had just said to her.

"... What... Happened to my father?" Lucy looked at the ground. The room became deathly silent.

"... I'm sorry, but Jude Heartfilia was assassinated a few day ago, everyone in the mansion was killed. He notified us just an hour before. Once they found out he didn't have it, they'd looked through his records and are now searching for you."

Lucy stared blankly at the ground while Levy teared up.

"No way..." She whispered. Levy was lifelong friends with Lucy since their fathers worked together and were also very close, after her parents had died in a plane crash, Levy was accepted into their home since Jude and Layla were written down as one of her guardians to go to if anything were to ever happen. More tears fell down her face as she wiped them away.

A knock interrupted the depressing atmosphere as a girl with long white, wavy-hair peeked through.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything, but breakfast is being served in the café." She smiled at the three, "Thanks Mira, we'll be right out in just a minute." Erza nodded to the white haired girl, before Mira closed the door.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll be out in the cafeteria if you need me. Levy make sure to come speak to me later and Lucy... I'm sorry for your loss. I hope you two get comfortable." Erza said as she opened the door, she stopped again and turned back to the mourning girls.

"Also, in the bathroom on the door next to Lucy's bed are some spare clothes, feel free to put them on." She said before she closed the door softly.

Lucy and Levy sat there for a long time, engulfed in silence. Levy looked over to Lucy, "Lu-chan. I'm sorr-"

"Don't be," Lucy smiled. "Like the saying goes, it's better to remember the happy times. Plus, we need to stay strong for my dad, people are coming after us and we need to protect what ever it is he bestowed to me." Lucy said confidently, though Levy could see through her and tell how upset she was, she still nodded and smiled back.

* * *

When they walked into the bathroom, they gawked. It was big enough for five people to bathe together, like a really tiny public bath in their room.

"Whoaaa." They both said as they walked in, Levy nudged Lucy's arm, making her look down at her blue-haired friend. "What?" Levy smiled smugly, "How about we take a bath together again like old times." Lucy laughed at her, not even needing to reply since the two were already stripping down.

* * *

Oh my... That was amazing..." Levy sighed as she watched her friend finished getting dressed. Lucy was actually pretty impressed with the clothing that was given to her. Lucy wore a tank-top with and an unzipped, over sized jacket, with leggings and flats. Lucy actually loved the jacket and wondered if they would let her keep it (it kinda looked like a hip hop jacket from like the 90's, but all one color if you're wondering)

Levy chose to wear the jumpsuit with the boots and crop jacket that made her look like she was apart of Fairy Tail. Lucy laughed at her as they entered the café.

"We're in life-threatening danger but you seem to be having a pretty good time." Lucy snorted, "Well I was thinking maybe that guy would be here. What was his name- Gajeel?"

"Huh?" A voice sounded from the table beside girls turned their head to the topic of the conversation himself, but he wasn't wearing a suit. He had on a body fitting tank with cargo ants and combat boots.

Gajeel stared at them from his food and smirked. "Oh, well if it isn't the little Shrimp that was passed out drunk in Blondie's arms. I had to carry you know, do you even eat or is it because you're so tiny?" He spoke smugly, watching the tiny girl's face go red in either embarrassment or anger. Probably both.

"Don't call me short!" She yelled at him, crossing her arms before turning around and dragging Lucy. "Come on Lucy, we were told as children not to talk to freaks like him." She said as she dragged Lucy off who was laughing.

"Hey!" Gajeel's voice could be heard behind them before he clicked his tongue. When they got to the bar, Levy huffed. "Yeah, he's good looking and all, but his attitude is horrible." Levy grumbled as the same white-haired girl from before walked up from behind the bar counter.

"Good morning! Is there anything I could get you two?"

"Ah, good morning. You're Mira right?" Lucy asked, smiling at her cheerful mood. Mira nodded at them. "Mirajane Strauss. But you can just call me Mira for short. So what would you two like to eat, I bet you're starving!" Lucy and Levy like Mira already.

"Could I just have some pancakes? And Levy loves waffles." Lucy smiled while Levy nodded. Mira giggled and nodded, she turned her head to an opening in the wall behind her where the kitchen was.

"Lisanna, can you make the pancakes?" A head popped out with another white-haired girl. She looked just like Mira, only younger and her hair was short and straight. Her sky blue eyes glanced over to Lucy and Levy and she waved.

"Sure thing!" She said before disappearing back into the kitchen. Mira turned back to the girls, "That was my little sister, Lisanna. I'll start making waffles for Levy." She hummed before walking into the kitchen as well.

"She's so pretty and nice." Lucy admired. "Yeah, her sister Lisanna looked around our age, didn't she?" Lucy nodded. "Yeah, there's a lot of young people working here...Work!?" Lucy shot up from her stool, almost knocking it down.

"Shit, I have to go to work, I never called!" Lucy fisted her hand through her hair.

"Don't worry. We have sources, they know you're in... Capable hands." Erza said calmly while she ate a slice of strawberry cake next to her. "Ah... Erza, when did you get here?"

"As, I was talking about earlier, Levy." Erza said completely ignoring what Lucy had said if she even heard her. "We would like you to work for Fairy Tail." Lucy's mouth dropped while Levy stared wide eyed in shock.

"Wh-what? But, I already have a job." She stuttered, Erza took another bite of her cake, unfazed. "It's up to you, but we know the skills you have and we think it would be useful for our agents. I'm not asking you to be an agent. I'm asking you to be a guider, someone who will guide our agents and also be able to pinpoint locations and decode devices or anything that could interfere with a mission." Levy was quiet, she looked over to Lucy, hoping she would provide any type of advice, but all she could do was shrug in shock.

"I- I don't..."

"You don't have to start up immediately, but consider it okay?" Erza smiled at her until her phone rang, she clicked her blue-tooth connected to her ear. "Excuse me, I have to take this call from the head." She said before walking off, with her cake.

"Who exactly is she?..." Lucy asked in wonder.

"Oh Erza? She's an S-class agent, one of the tops." Lucy and Levy whipped their heads back, where Lisanna stood, setting Lucy's pancakes in front of her while Mira came out, seconds after with Levy's waffles.

"Wow... How did you guys end up working here?" Levy asked as she grabbed her knife, spreading butter of her waffles. "Ah, Mira-nee used to be an S-class agent before, I was just a regular agent. But we stopped when we started noticing it was too risky for each other, so we help out around the headquarters now."

"Mira, you too!?" Lucy asked, Mira blushed and placed a hand to her cheek. Yeah, I guess... Ah, Lucy, I have a little favor for you since you're already done eating. Must've been hungry." Lucy blushed slightly, she was really hungry so she couldn't help herself.

"I know you probably haven't had a tour yet, but I need you to give this message to somebody for me. I'm about to go out to run errands with Lisanna, so I don't have time. Could you give this to them and say it's from the head? And I even have a map; I'll write where you have to go." She requested as she wrote down the directions on the paper. When she finished, she handed it to Lucy.

"Please, do you think you can do it?" Mira asked, Lucy glance down to Levy who was still eating very slowly, she waved her off. "Go ahead, Lu-chan. I'll still be here." Lucy nodded before turning back to Mira.

"I think so." Mira clapped her hands together in delight while Lisanna reappeared with a large purse. "Thank you Lucy! I knew I could count on you. See you soon!" She smiled before she and Lisanna walked out from behind the bar, putting a sign that said 'We're out for a minute.' and locking the bar door.

"Well, I guess I'll bring this to the person... This place is so weird, huh Levy. They act like we've been here our whole lives." Levy picked at her waffle.

"That's probably because they know everything about us... I don't think I would've been offered a job here if they didn't."

"Are you gonna accept?"

"... I don't know honestly. It'd be awesome, but I still have a pretty stable job already... I can't just quit." Lucy nodded in understanding before looking down at the note in her hand. "I guess you never can be really safe in this world. If someone wanted to, they could know all about you in an instant without your consent. We really do live in a scary world." She mumbled as she started heading out the café.

She followed the arrows Mira had written on the small map. It was still pretty confusing but she still found her way around, ending up at her destination; room 207. She hesitated before lightly knocking on the door. When no one answered after a while, she knocked a little harder.

Before she could even finish knocking, the door swung open, leaving her face to face with pecks... And abs, and biceps, triceps. Lucy ogled the body before her, but then snapped out of it rather quickly, raising her head to figure out who the perfectly sculpted work of art belonged to.

Natsu Dragneel stood there staring at her, a brow raised, his hands letting go of the towel wrapped around his neck. Lucy's face started getting red and hot...

With rage that is...

* * *

 **A/N: Oooooh, cliff hanger? Again? Yeah, this chapter is longer and hopefully it allowed you to get a better grasp of the story to come :))! Yeah, so I'm kinda seeing a pattern hear. Both girls aren't exactly happy with their guys lol...**

 **But that could soon change, couldn't it. Hope you enjoyed! New chapter coming out soon!**

 **Also plzz leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guyzzz! New chapter!**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE TIPS AND ADVICE! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT A LOT! \\( ^ 3^)/ 33 I know I'm not the best writer and your tips helped a lot, but I still might forget about some parts... So there may or may not be some spelling or grammar checks but I think we're good cuz I looked through it.**

 **This chapter, we'll be able to find out what Lucy's father had made! I wonder...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

Lucy's face flared up as she pointed an accusing finger at the man infront of her.

"You-"

"Oh hey, you're that Heartfilia chick, right? It's nice to formally meet you!" He greeted with a smile on his face. Lucy gawked at him, was he serious right now!?

"You shot a dart at my arm!" She yelled, pointing at her arm where there was a small band aid for emphisis. Natsu glanced to where she pointed before looking back at her.

"Hey, it's not like I wanted to or anything- well, maybe a little, but-"

"You admitted," She huffed before shoving the note into his hand and crossing her arm. "What's up with this place anyways, it's basically all white and metal down this hallway. Gives me the creeps." Lucy muttered while looking down the empty halls.

"Ah, I don't know, I think it's for protection?" Natsu spoke with uncertainty while he opened the envelope, grabbing the note out from inside. Lucy watched him read it before remembering something.

"Uh, Mira said it was from the head..." Natsu glanced at her briefly before his eyed were on the paper again. She wondered who this head was, everyone always seemed to be talking about him.

After a while, Lucy started feeling awkward. She didn't know if she was supposed to stay standing in front of a half naked man, or if she was allowed to head back yet.

To make it less awkward for her, she occupied herself by looking down at the small map with marks all over it that Mira had given to her. Even with the help of her, it was still confusing to understand your way around the place. Everything looked exactly the same. White halls, some metal vents on the ceiling, and a long red carpet on the floor.

The only place that she had seen that showed liveliness was the cafe. It was warm and cozy and had relaxing colors of green and brown in there. It felt just like a little coffe shop. Lucy peeked pass Natsu in to his room; it seemed pretty lively in there, he seemed to like warm colors.

"Do you live here?" She found herself asking.

"No, this place is like a dormitory, every agent has their own room. I stay here when I don't feel like going home," Lucy nodded, watching him finish reading the paper, which felt like a lifetime to Lucy. He smiled at her again, catching her offguard. "Well, I have to go see the head. See ya later Lucy." He said casually as he walked passed her, his shoulder brushing against hers.

He left his door wide open, and he left without a shirt too.

* * *

"So who'd you give the letter to?" Levy asked while she sipped on some coffee. Lucy poured some sugar into her tea, stirring it.

"It was Natsu. The one that shot me with a dart last night," Levy let out a laugh and Lucy eyed her. "What's so funny?" She asked in annoyance. Levy sighed, wiping a stray tear.

"I just thought it was funny that it was him of all people you had to give a message to. Wasn't he the one you were swooning over, like, yesterday? What did he do?" Levy made fun of her, making her cheeks turn pink.

"He opened the door without a shirt on and greeted me like what happened yesterday never happened. Once he read the letter, he just left; door wide open and no shirt." Levy hummed in interest, drinking her coffe.

"There are a lot of strange people here, aren't there?" Lucy couldn't agree more.

Mira, who had came back a while ago with Lisanna, emerged from the kitchen. "Lucy, Levy. I just got a call from the head, he would like to speak with you two. I'll show you the way this time, that map's pretty confusing." The two girls shared each other another questioning glance for the second time that day before getting up and following the cheerful girl.

"I wonder who the head is, do you think they're scary?" Levy whispered to Lucy, who shrugged.

They continued to walk down familiar hallways of white with red carpets. They arrived at a big door and Lucy wondered if this was the door to his office. It wasn't.

When Mira opened the door, a bridge was in front of them. Once they started walking on it, the two couldn't help but look down. Below them seemed to be some tye of massive tech room; many people sat there, infront of a computer of some sort and speaking through a device. In front was a massive screen split into many tiny screens, showing different things Lucy assumed to be secret cameras from agents.

"Levy, if you take the job, you'll be working in a similar area, but because of the partner you may be assigned to if you accept, because of their rank, you'll have your own private room." Mira noted to Levy. All Levy could do was watch in wonder.

"Who would I be assigned to?"

"It's classified unless you take the job."

At the end of the bridge, there were grand doors this time, Mira turned to them and stepped to the side. "Well, this is it. Don't be nervous, the head is actually a really good person. He won't bite." Mira smiled as she opened the door to the room, allowing the girls to walk in.

Natsu stood by the desk, watching them. Somewhere along the line, he was able to retrieve a shirt. behind the desk was a massive chair with a tiny old man sitting in it.

He was the head?

"Hello young ladies, if you didn't know by now, I'm the head chairman of Fairy Tail; Makarov Dreyar. I'm very sorry for your loss, Ms. Lucy, Jude was an old friend of mine long ago, so I can understand how you feel." Lucy smiled slightly, finding comfort in the fact there was someone here that she had some type of relation to other than Levy.

"What I have brought you two here for was to inform you that if you didn't know Natsu Dragneel already from your recent encounter Lucy, starting today, I have given him a special mission to become your bodyguard." Lucy's mouth dropped.

"Him? The one that shot me with a _dart_!?" Lucy was very confused.

"Hey!" Natsu retorted.

"I'm sorry, but we've done research and we wanted to find someone that was most compatible to you and Natsu was the best fit for the job." At his words, Lucy blushed but turned her head before anyone could notice. Didn't he know how weird that sounded? Makarov then looked over to Levy.

"And Ms. Levy, please do think about the job position we are offering. Not every day do people get an opportunity like this. The job is well paying too, and you're the best fit for the agent to become your partner if you accept." Levy smiled politely at Makarov.

"Well, I still need time to consider. We are going to be staying here for a while from what I've heard so I'll try to use that time to think about it." Makarov listened intently, nodding at her words.

"Well, I'll be awaiting for your answer, if you don't have any questions, you may leave now," Lucy stepped forward bashfully. "Actually, I would like to speak to you in private if I could." Makarov nodded and Levy patted Lucy's shoulder.

"Go ahead Lu-chan, I'll wait for you outside." Lucy smiled at Levy.

"Could you? That'd be great," Lucy smiled. Levy chuckled lightly, "Yeah, and also because I don't want to get lost by myself." Lucy laughed at Levy as she started leaving the room.

"You're hopeless." Lucy laughed as Levy closed the door, then turned back to Makarov where Natsu still stood. Lucy's eyes slanted.

"Why are you still here?" Lucy asked in annoyance. Natsu smirked at her, crossing his ams.

"'Cause I'm your bodyguard, duh." Lucy looked over the the chairman in exasperation, Makarov shrugged with a smile.

"Well, that is true. So, what is it that you would like to speak to me about?" Lucy huffed, giving Natsu one last look which he smiled to before she turned back to Makarov.

"What was the technology my father put under my name. I atleast deserve to know," Makarov watched her, making her feel a bit uncomfortable before speaking. "Have you heard of 'Body Software'?" He asked, Lucy frowned before shaking her head.

"What's that?"

"Body Software is a device your father made originally for the Fiore military. It's a device that can come in all shapes and sizes, and can also be created into man-made intelligence. The Body Software can be transplated into any living thing and can control it, and can move your mind into another body. It was made to b used for criminals, but when word got out about it, everyone wanted it for their own... Your father was a brilliant man, Lucy, he was smart enough to put it under a name that wasn't his, but also someone he knew he could always trust no matter what; you."

Lucy stared wide-eyed the whole time he spoke. She couldn't believe it. How could her father be able to hide something like that from her for that long.

"Why... Why did he never tell me?"

"To keep you safe obviously. I would've done that." Natsu blurted, placing his hands behind his head. Lucy merely glanced at him before turning to Makarov, who in turn, nodded his head in agreement.

"What Natsu said is true. Jude knew if you found out, your life would be in even more danger than it already is," Lucy nodded and looked at Natsu. "Why do I need a bodyguard anyways? Isn't this place enough protection for me?" Lucy questioned while she eyed Natsu in distaste. She didn't like him.

He shot her with a dart.

"...Protection for the both of us." Lucy turned her head back to Makarov in confusion.

"Both of us?" Makarov sighed, nodding.

"Yes. If you stay here for too long, you can be tracked down, which would resort to them discovering our secret headquarters and finding you. You must be moving at all times, it'll make it harder for them to find you. Once things have calmed down a bit, you and Natsu will be leaving."

"But what about Levy?"

"She will be safe staying here, unless she decides not to work for us... Your radar is much hotter than yours, we can easily erase detection signals for her... But you, many people are searching for you than they are Levy. It's safer for her and I know you would want that for Levy too." Lucy couldn't help but agree, Makarov was right. It would be safer for Levy to stay, she couldn't imagine what would happen to Levy because of her.

"Thank you for your time, Head..." Lucy spoke sadly, staring at a small stain on the floor intently.

"You can just call me Makarov," Said man smiled while Natsu agreed. "Yeah, I even call him old man." Natsu snickered while Makarov shot him a look.

"I'm not that old, you brat!"

Lucy ignored the two bickering back and forth at each other and turned around, heading to the door. "If you'd excuse me." Lucy mumbled. The two stopped, watching her figure disappear behind the door.

"Natsu."

"Yeah?"

"You need to protect her at all cost. This is a very important mission I am giving to you, please take care of her." Natsu became silent at the tone of Makarov's voice before smiling his big toothy grin.

"You can count on me old man!"

"Hey!"

* * *

"Hey Levy-chan," Levy turned her head to her blonde friend as she bathed. "What is it?" Lucy was quiet as she ran her sponge up and down her arm.

"Promise me you'll take the job, okay?" Levy stopped what she was doing and fully turned to Lucy, staring at her back.

"What's wrong?" Levy asked, watching Lucy shrug. Levy knew she was just trying to blow it off as nothing important; trying to act nonchalant. Levy could see right through her.

"Well, I need you to stay here. It's safer that way," Levy laughed lightly, turning back to washing her hair calmly. "You say that as if you were some type of male hero leaving the heroine," Levy joked with a smile, not being able to see Lucy tense up behind her. "...I am leaving."

The bathroom was deathly quiet until Levy spun around fast enough to give someone whiplash.

"WHAT!? When!?"

"... Two days from now. When Natsu walked us to our room, and you went in before me, he relayed a message to me from Makarov. Natsu and I have to leave so we can't get discovered," Lucy spoke, turning to Levy with desperation in her eyes. "Levy, please, you have to stay here! I don't know what I'd do with myself if I lost someone else important to me..." Lucy's voice faded the more she spoke, tears finally swelling up in her eyes.

Levy's once wide eyes softened as she crawled over to Lucy, giving her a naked hug. "I understand Lucy... I'll stay. Just... Promise you'll come visit me please? And make sure to call me if it's not too dangerous?" Lucy could only nod, hugging her friend back as a few tears slipped down her wet cheek.

"...Let's wait to be fully clothed before we get emotional though, okay?" Levy said softly, as if she were still trying to comfort her, making Lucy laugh mid sob.

"Yeah, this is a little awkward." Lucy admitted. Levy laughed at her remark.

"Just a little."

* * *

A/N: Yeahhh, knew chapter swinging through. And thanks agian to the amazing people who gave tips and advice. Did you guys notice anything different in this chapter? Lol.

So, Natsu and Lucy are gonna be leaving? Ooh lala, I wonder where they'll go. And I wonder who Levy's partner gonnna be. Don't you? ^_^. Don't worry you'll find out soon, I won't make you wait long. Thanks again, and don't forget to leave a review? It would be helpful **!**


	4. Chapter 4

**We are on a role, aren't we? Chapter 4 already? Enjoy the chapter! New characters will be introduced soon! Oh, and if you guys were wondering, there is going to be action in this story too, idk yet, but it may get graphic with the action. I want to get this chapter in before going on break for a week because of vacation. Hopefully there aren't too many spelling errors, and if there are, please don't kill yourself over my own mistakes. Nobody's perfect lol**

 **And whoa this is a long chapter... 3,000 words!**

Chapter 4:

"This dorm is gonna be too big without you... I have to decorate it all by myself. Hopefully everyone's nice. And did you hear? 'Cause this place has 'connections', I was able to leave my old job without having to give in a notice. Plus, we are allowed to leave this place, but I have to stay here a bit longer until my radar dies down... Plus, we're in a completely different town, we're on a mountain on the outskirts of Magnolia if I'm correct."

Lucy listened on to Levy's rambling with a smile on her face, holding on to the big suitcase she was given which she know's nothing of it's containment. She just hoped it wasn't filled with weapons. She was about to get on a private jet with Natsu and get flown to who knows where. Supposedly it was going to be constant too. Lucy sighed to herself as she and Levy exited the room.

"And it was so nice of Erza and Mira to get me some new clothes- Hey, you're gonna be alright, okay?" Levy reassured Lucy as they were escorted by someone who happened to work at Fairy Tail to the runway inside of the mountain.

The way the headquarters was laid, it was partially sticking out of the mountain, that was for the helicopter pad to be able to come and go and the rest of the building was built in to the mountian. The runway led out to an opening in the mountain that had a controlled gate, to close or open it.

When they got to the runway, they saw a private white jet with red outlines. Lucy could see Natsu and the man Lucy remembered as Gray hauling some more luggage on to the jet, while a girl she'd never seen before with a lighter blue shade of hair than Levy's and long wavy locks helped by handing them luggage.

She seemed really happy whenever Gray would take some from her.

"Lucy." Apon hearing her name, the two girls turned their head, seeing Erza and Mira standing there, along with Gajeel. Mira rushed up to Lucy and hugged her softly.

"Be safe okay? And if Natsu does anything, just tell me and I'll kill him." Erza said calmly beside Mirajane as she and Gajeel walked up. Lucy smiled awkwardly while holding on to Mira.

"O-Okay?"

"Don't worry, it wont be long until we see each other again!" Mira sang cheerfully, but when she pulled away, her face was covered in tears.

"A-Ah, Mira! Are you okay!?" Lucy panicked, watching as the white-haired beauty just smiled back at her.

"She's okay. She's just not that great with goodbye's," Gajeel laughed, placing a hand ontop of Mira's head. Levy looked at him, "So why are you over here?" Gajeel laughed, smirking at her.

"Because starting today, little Shrimp, we are officially _partners_." Levy stared at him before turning to Erza. "Is it too late to still be able to quit?" Gajeel wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her away.

"Na-ah, I'm not letting you go anywhere. I've been waiting for a partner and I'm not gonna let her go that easily." Gajeel smirked at her. At his words, she couldn't help but blush, in a way, it was sort of romantic.

"Does every agent have a partner?" Lucy asked while watching Gajeel mess with Levy. Erza nodded, placing her hands on her hip.

"That's right, you see that girl over there helping Natsu and Gray? That's Juvia, she's Gray's partner, whenever an agent and specialized assistant have a high compatibility rating, they get selected to work together." Erza explained as the three turned their heads to watch them.

Lucy watched Natsu come out of the jet, smiling and chuckling at something Gray must've said. They seemed to be really good friends, she felt bad that they were gonna seperate because of her.

"...Who's Natsu's partner?"

"Lisanna! When she and Natsu don't have a mission, she's usually in the café with me," Lucy turned to Mira looking perplexed. "But I thought you and her were retired agents." Mira nodded with a smile, leaning on her heel.

"Yeah, but she's pretty good at what she does now too. Plus her and Natsu have a very high compatibility... They're very close." Mira smiled softly, almost lovingly when she spoke of the two together. Something inside Lucy couldn't help but scream jealousy when she thought about it. Did he have a higher compatibility to Lisanna than he did her? Lucy looked away from him.

"Speaking of Lisanna, where is she?" Lucy inquired, looking for said girl.

"She's holding down the café for me until I return." Mira informed, earning a nod from Lucy. They seemed to be done loading the jet and Lucy started heading over slowly with Levy and the others who tagged along. Gajeel still had his arm slung around Levy's shoulder, it looked like she had given up a while ago. From what Lucy could see, she actually seemed pretty happy to be partners with Gajeel.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now," Lucy sighed and looked at Levy once they arrived to the jet. Levy nodded, giving her a brief hug before pulling away. "Make sure you get some souvenirs for me." Levy added, making Lucy laugh.

"I'll make sure to get you something from everywhere I go," Lucy smiled, still holding on to Levy's hands before parting. Before Lucy stepped on the stairs, she turned her head over to Gajeel. "Take care of Levy okay, she's very important to me. If you even let one thing happen to her, I'm coming for you." Lucy tried to sound as threatening as possible. Gajeel smiled, unfazed.

"Like hell I'm gonna let anything happen to my partner." He laughed while using her head as an armrest.

Lucy nodded and handed Natsu her case, then taking his hand as he helped her up the steep steps. when she got into the jet, her mouth dropped. It was so extravagant, the interior of the jet was a soft beige color and the seats were comfy and reclinable. It looked like a small living room in here. In the back corner were cases filled with something and to the right, lead to a small kitchen with a bathroom on the side. There was a flat screen TV in the front before you entered the pilot's cabin.

"Who's piloting?" Lucy asked. Natsu walked over to a chair, slumping into it while she sat across from him, looking out the window and waving at Levy, watching as they all backed away from the plane.

"No one. It's remotely controlled from the headquarters. It's just you and me in this thing." Natsu spoke calmly but Lucy's heart began beating a mile a minute. 'Just you and me.', those words kept replaying in her head. Her alone in a private jet, with a super hot secret agent for a bodyguard? She didn't know if she could contain herself.

Natsu watched her scrunched up face in odd entertainment. "What are you doing?" He asked in interest. Lucy stopped herself and leaned against her arm, looking out the window as the jet started moving down the runway.

"N-nothing... I'm just not used to flying." She lied. Of course she was, she used to have to get on them all the time when her father had business meetings, events, or parties that were somewhere on earthland, but they were never close by, and she was always dragged to them.

"Huh. That's weird, I thought you would've been on them a lot 'cause of your father... But you're gonna have to get used to it quick since we're gonna be on this thing a lot." Natsu added, copying her position and staring out the window once they flew out the mountain. There was snow everywhere outside.

Lucy glanced at Natsu in curiousity, he looked bored while he stared out the window. Bored yet beautiful. Lucy shook her head out of her thoughts. She couldn't let the whole ride be like this; awkward. They're going to have to get to know each other since they're gonna be together for a while.

"...So... How'd you become an agent for Fairy Tail?" She asked, honestly interested. Natsu looked at her for a moment, making her a little uncomfortable. Why did he always do that? It was as if he was staring into her soul, or trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"My father used to be an agent here, I started training here when I was 17. My father died on a mission a year later, this place has been my family ever since." Lucy watched him carefully, trying to make sure she didn't pull a string on this topic.

"Oh..." She didn't know what to say, she probably just made it even more awkward for them. It was quiet again until Lucy stole another glance at him; something popped up in her mind.

"Ah, how old are you Natsu?" Lucy had actually been wondering this for a while, since he looked close to her age. She needed to find some topic to get them out of this tense atmosphere.

"I'll be turning 25 next September," Lucy nodded, he was just over a year older than her. He returned his curious gaze to her. "What about you?" Lucy blushed slightly, she didn't want him to think of himself as her superior when she told him her age.

"I'm 23 for now, I'll be turning 24 this July." It wasn't that far away since it was already the begining of January. Natsu smirked at Lucy, making her sigh.

"That means I'm-"

"Yes, I know, you're older than me. So what." Natsu laughed at her, making her huff.

"Why are you asking so many questions anyway?"

"That was only two and because I thought we should get to know each other. I want to trust you." Lucy mumbled. Natsu watched her, his eyes wide from what she said.

"You mean you _don't_ trust me right now?" Lucy turned her head to him, glaring.

"That's because you shot me with a _dart_!"

"Oh come on! You're still upset about that? That was like a week ago!"

"No it wasn't! It was four days ago! I thought you were a pretty cool guy when you saved me from falling, but I changed my mind after you tried to shoot me with a gun, give me amnesia, and then end up shooting me with a sleep dart!" Lucy yelled at him, making him gawk at her.

"I didn't know it was you the first time! Or when I tried to give you amnesia! It's not like you were just gonna come with us willingly. Besides, you know how heavy you are, I had to carry the whole time besides when we were in a vehicle!" Lucy's face flamed.

 _"I. Am. Not. Heavy_! And maybe if you guys had just explained to me what the hell was going on, I would've been more than willing to!"

The two looked away from each other angrily, acting like children. They sat there in a comfortable silence after that, or atleast tried to. Lucy was fuming while she glared out the window. How were they compatible? They couldn't even get along without arguing with one another. She huffed looking at the clouds from the window.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked, some irritation still left in her voice.

Natsu shrugged. "Wherever they land us," Lucy watched Natsu's bored face as he began flipping through channels on the TV, Lucy's only been on a few jets that actually had really good wifi and satellite. She wondered if he was thinking about Lisanna right now. Probably. Mira did say they were close, she wondered how much though.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, watching him shrug again, making her become a little annoyed.

"Stuff." Lucy huffed, she wasn't getting anywhere with this guy. She really did want to get to know him, she felt left out since everyone else that she met seemed to be close to him. Lucy then wondered how Lisanna was, hopefully she wasn't mad at her for needing to have Natsu of all people as a bodyguard.

"Sorry about this," Natsu looked down from the TV to the blonde sitting across from him. "About what?" He asked, confused and still probably irritated like her. Lucy sighed, leaning against the window again.

"For... Dragging you in to all of this. I'm pretty sure you'd rather be at the headquarters right now with your friends..." Lucy murmured. Natsu sighed in comfort, leaning back into his chair to get comfortable.

"Well, you're not wrong about that," He agreed, not noticing how Lucy looked down in embarrassment. "But, it's something that I wanted to do. Not just because of our _compatibility_ , but because... When I first met you, I felt drawn to want to know you more before all the chaos broke loose. You're a very kind person, and I want to protect you."

Lucy looked up at him from where she sulked, noticing how he avoided eye-contact with her, he must've been embarrassed saying that. Lucy blushed, laughing. "What are you laughing at!?" Natsu yelled, making Lucy quiet to a giggle.

"Thank you Natsu. I really want to get to know you too. It's just... Whenever we talk, we always seem to get into some kind of argument, so I was just a little worried that we would end up not liking each other." Lucy smiled, feeling cheered up and reenergized after what he had just said to her a moment ago.

Natsu's face tinted a light shade of pink, but Lucy didn't notice because of his tanner skin tone. For the rest of the ride, they actually did sit in a comfortable silence, conversing here and there, but it was only small talk. But, even though it was small talk, it still made Lucy happy that they were finally even able to talk at all without arguing.

Soon enough, the jet was landing. When the doors opened, Lucy was welcomed by what seemed to be a different agent headquarters. An old man dressed in woman's clothing and makeup took her hand, helping her down.

"Hello, Ms. Heartfilia, welcome to Blue Pegasus, I'm the head for this headquarters, but you can just call me Bob. Don't fret now, we are alliances with Fairy Tail." Lucy found herself relaxing at her words while Natsu walked off with his and her personal luggage.

"I recieved a message that you two will need to stay here for about two days before you really set off, your jet needed to get worked on before the big take off. Makarov finally knows by now that our agency has better mechanics than even some professional ones you may have heard of" He smiled at Lucy while Natsu just stared at the old man weirdly. Lucy lifted a brow. Big take off?

"I'm sure you two must be tired after your long trip, I'll have you escorted to your room." Bob smiled before grabbing his phone and texting someone. After he did that, he smiled once more and then excused himself to attend to some "important" matters. Wait, she was sharing a room with Natsu?

Moments later, a young man around Natsu's age, maybe older, came into the runway that was somewhat similar to Fairy Tail's."Hello, young beauty. I'm Hibiki, and I'll be escorting you to your room." He smiled at her, grabbing her hand and kissing it. Lucy blushed and began feeling uncomfortable when he didn't move from his position, she looked at Natsu and he seemed to have taken the hint.

He grabbed Hibiki's head and just pushed him off, catching both him and Lucy by surprise.

"What the hell was that!?" Lucy whispered over to Natsu once Hibiki started guiding them through the massively different building. Natsu just smirked and shrugged, "Hey, he moved, didn't he?" Well yeah, but he didn't have to be so straight forward about it though...

Blue Pegasus was more... Colorful on the interior, Lucy wondered if they even took their job seriously. They arrived at a lavender door, it was a little helpful since every single door was a different color or shade, so she could find it easier if she ever left the room.

"This will be your room, and if you are hungry, you can call the chef from our personal phone book and you can get something." Natsu's stomach growled at his words while he opened the door, letting Lucy in first before following after with their luggage. Lucy stared at them.

"Wasn't there more lugagge on the jet?"

"Yeah, but those were just filled with weapons and stuff," Natsu said casually, placing her stuff by her bed and the same for his. "I feel like this place is more of a hotel than a secret agency... This place always gives me the creeps whenever I'm over here." Natsu muttered, grabbing the phone and ordering a shitload of food.

"Uhh, don't you think that's a little too much for us?" Natsu looked up at her.

"No, why?"

"Never mind..."

A/N: I just got back from vacation and when I posted this chapter, I didn't have time to edit and review so here you go. I cleaned it up a bit more. Okaaay, sorry guys, but I gotta end this chapter here for now. This is gonna be a pretty long chapter but I guess it was worth the read, right? :D

New chapter coming out soon and don't forget to favorite and leave a review plzz, it really helps! Love you guyz! 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, coollll. And no, this isn't Jason speaking! And calm down about my writing, you won't die from it! ;D And this chapter doesn't seem to have as many words as the others for some reason... Btw, there will be some spelling and grammar errors... maybe**

Chapter 5:

Lucy eyed Natsu in distaste while they sat in their room, eating food. Well, Natsu was the one eating most of it which made Lucy worried about if there was enough him than if it was too much. He might accidently eat the bed if he's not paying attention. And also...

"So, I was never informed as to why we, as in you and I, are sharing the same room." Lucy groaned unhappily, shoving her fork into her pasta.

"I told you already, it's because I'm your bodyguard."

"Yeah? And you can be my bodyguard nextdoor too," Natsu peered at Lucy, a squint on his face. "Harsh. Besides, you can never be too sure about your surroundings; people that you think you may be safe around could also turn around to stab you in the back someday." Lucy huffed for the umpteenth time that day. She twirled her fork in the pasta, watching as it swirled around, more noodles connecting to the fork the more she spun. But, as always, noodles still hung from her fork, making her sigh as she tried to get it into her mouth without looking dumb.

"Hey Natsu, why are all these people looking for me if even I don't know where the Body Software is?" Natsu shrugged, thinking. He seemed to be thinking for a while, because she was almost done with her pasta by the time he actually answered.

"They might not know, or they could try and use you in some way to find it... But I don't know how they could do that." Natsu wondered, biting into his slice of pizza. Lucy looked around the room in boredom and anxiety. She felt very uncomfortable after Natsu's obervation.

He could be completely correct, and if she kept asking, she thought she would just end up paranoid. So she returned to her pasta, keeping herself from picking at it and actually eating it.

If anything, she wasn't sure she could live a regular life after this... If she even managed to survive after this. She hoped Natsu lived up to her expectations, because if not, she'd be back to haunt him.

"I wonder how Levy is okay..." Lucy blurted out without noticing. Natsu looked up from his food and watched her sigh as she took another bite out of her pasta.

"You tow are really close, huh?" Lucy glanced up to him before nodding, taking another bite from her pasta.

"Yeah, we've been together almost ever since we were born since our fathers worked together. She came to live with us after her parents died in an accident... After my mom's death, we seemed to bond even more since we understood one another." Lucy was taken aback by her own words. Why was she even telling Natsu this? Well, he'd probably end up finding out sooner or later.

"Is it alright if I ask how your mother died?" Natsu asked quietly, his voice was actually pretty deep when he spoke softly and it made Lucy feel strange.

"... I don't know. I just woke up one day and found out she was dead. She wasn't murdered, and there was no illness... It's still a mystery... Well, to me. Nobody else is alive to wonder." Lucy replied rather calmly, taking her last bite of her pasta, then pushing her plate away, getting up to get a glass of water.

Natsu watched her awkwardly, wondering if he should've asked. Somehow, whenever the two spoke, it'd either be awkward by the end, or they'd just end up arguing. He sighed, leaning against his hand. It was going to be hard getting to know her. They knew nothing about each other or how they act, so it was gonna be pretty hard to be her bodyguard if he didn't know how she was on a regular basis or what her quirks were. Knowing them could probably help save her life in the future.

He huffed silently. Was being a bodyguard even apart of being a secret agent, or was he just being a babysitter? He won't know until he finds out, but right now, it kinda feels like both. He watched Lucy pour herself a glass of water from the supplied cups they were given, he tried reading her emotion but failed. He could never tell what she was thinking and hopefully it was the same vise versa.

Lucy chugged down the liquid, forgetting that it wasn't alcohol and that she wasn't with Levy. She placed the cup down onto the counter softly while she gave Natsu a brief look from where he still sat, just watching her.

"Umm, I guess I'll be taking a shower first." Lucy mumbled as she grabbed her stuff and walking away from the tense atmosphere and into the bathroom. It wasn't as luxurious as the one she and Levy had but she's been living with the bathroom in her apartment for years so she will live.

She turned the knob, checking the temperature before stripping down her clothes. She didn't take comfort in the fact that Natsu was behind the door when he could be behind a wall in another room. But she'd be lying if she said she didn't feel a little safer with him staying with her... But she was still uncomfortable.

She let the hot water run on her for a minute or so before she began to lather up.

* * *

Natsu stared at the trash on the table, some leftover scraps on the plates, wasn't there room service or something? They'd clean it up. Natsu left it the way he was, walking to his bed which was closer to the door and also more spaced out from Lucy's than it was before because she made him move them a bit further while they were waiting on food.

He didn't think it was that big of a deal, it's not like he was gonna do anything to her in the first place. Just as he got settled on to the top of his bed to relax, his phone issued from the agency began ringing. Strange, he wasn't expecting a call.

He clicked the answer button, placing it by his ear. "Hello?" He asked a little puzzled. Was it Lisanna? Just as if on queue, her muffled voice rang through the phone.

"Natsu? How's bodyguarding doin' for ya'," He could hear her snickering through the phone, making him smile. "Lisanna, I know it's you..."

"Oh... Anyways, how are you guys? Is Lucy okay? You haven't freaked her out yet, have you?" Natsu glanced over to the closed door which led to their bathroom where Lucy was currently bathing.

"Um, why would I freak her out?"

"Your eating habits?"

"Eh, she seemed fine with it I guess? But that's besides the point; why are you calling me right now? It's almost twelve." He could hear Lisanna laughing through the phone, some ruffling sounds registering through.

"Well, when I was finally given permission to contact you, I couldn't wait." Natsu smiled lightly at her innocence. Lisanna was a very sweet and fun girl, Natsu even used to have an extreme crush on her before, but now it's subtle. Of course every now and then, he'd feel something, but other than that, Lisanna was a very close person to him; she was important to him, he'd known her forever so of course.

"Aw, so very sweet of you, now I need to go to bed," He yawned, his voice monotone, making her gasp in shock. "You're not seriously going to bed after I went through the trouble to call you!?"

"Well, you are my specialized assistant... I'm gonna be speaking to you almost everyday anyways."

"Oh yeah." He heard her yawning through the phone, making him yawn as well.

"Whelp, goodnight Lisanna, I'll contact you tomorrow," There seemed to be a little hesitance on the other line before she finally replied, "Goodnight Natsu, sweet dreams."

Natsu hung up just as Lucy walked out the bathroom in her pajamas. She really seemed to like blue and pink, most of the clothes he's seen her in consisted of those colors. She looked at him before looking at the floor bashfully.

"Uhm, the shower's all yours if you're going to take one." Natsu nodded, rolling off his bed and grabbing some clothes while she snook her way over to her bed the was by the window, she loved having her bed by the window because she would look at the stars and they would help her fall asleep. But she couldn't really see anything from where this headquarters was so she just sighed and snuggled in to her bed.

The room was dark but illuminated when Natsu opened the bathroom door, the room quickly becoming dark again when he closed it. Lucy was left with her thoughts and the sound of a shower turning on as she lay in her bed. She turned to her side with a huff, looking up out her window, searching for any kind of sky but something blocked her view and it was too dark to tell.

The rhythm of the shower's water was somewhat relaxing and helped her fall asleep.

 **A/N: New places and new people? The relationship between Natsu and Lucy is a little tense and awkward right now. Who wouldn't feel awkward if they were in a situation like this. What's this big take off all about? And just how close are Natsu and Lisanna? Also more info on the Body Software, yay!**

 **Srry about the wait guys, just got back from vacation and I wanted to get situated before I posted another chapter, hope you enjoyed and another chapter will be out soon. Oh, and to you GALE fans, we'll be getting back to those two real soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry for the long update... A loved one of mine just died so it's taking some time to cope but I'm feeling better and good enough to finish this chapter so let's go! Enjoy**

Chapter 6:

The following days after Lucy had left had been... Uneventful. Levy tapped her pen back and forth on her desk in her new private office. She had been ready to take on the responsibilities of being a specialized assistant for Gajeel but they haven't even done one job since she's started. He's such a slacker.

Levy let out a long groan of boredom. She began to keep her mind off the boredom by thinking of Lucy. She hasn't contacted her in two days already. Levy understood the concept of being able to be tracked down by a phone call and all but it was also complete torture. What if something did happen to them? They would never know.

Levy groaned again, this time in frustration.

She hopped out out of her chair and opened her door, beginning to escape her chamber of ultimate boredom until she had to stop abrutly. Levy glanced up to who she almost crashed into, "Lisanna? What are you doing over here?" Levy question.

Lisanna smiled, pointing at the room next to hers. "That's my office right there, I'm Natsu's specialized assistant, I'm allowed to start working again since they're far enough away to where people can't track our signals."

"I didn't know you were an assistant too," Levy smiled, "So what are you supposed to do?" Levy asked, truly curious.

"I'm going to be somewhat as their guide on their little adventure they're having," Lisanna laughed. Levy chuckled before something clicked in her head, she watched Lisanna head into her office and immidiately rushed after her. Levy stopped her door just before it could close.

"Hey Lisanna! Are you about to get on the line with Natsu!?" Lisanna stared at her from her station, mid-grab from her device.

"Uh, yeah..? Is there a problem or something?" Lisanna asked, concerned until Levy cheered in joy.

"Do you think when you call Natsu you could let me speak to Lucy real quick!?" Levy couldn't control herslef. This was the longest she's been away from Lucy in a long time. Though they don't live together, the max amount of days they don't see each other is one.

"I guess I could."

"That's great-"

"What are you doing here, Shrimp?" Levy froze stiff. She wasn't sure if she could even be considered a living organism anymore. Slowly, she turned her head to face her partner that was standing awfully close to be considered comfortable.

"Oh-ah, Gajeel. Finally rose from your den huh? I was about to see if I could speak to Lucy real quick." Gajeel stared down at her petite frame, making her squirm. His arms were crossed and it really brought out his triceps since he had long sleeves down to his elbow, he had some scares on his arm as well. What type of missions did he go on, bullfighting?

"Can't now... We have a mission!" Gajeel sang with a smirk on his face. Levy's face dropped. Wow, the moment she actually needed to do something is when he drags her away on a job.

"Can't you wait a moment?" Levy whined, the very entertained Lisanna in the background forgotten. Gajeel shook his head, placing his hand on her head and turning her towards the door.

"Can't this time, the Head gave me this mission. I think it's related to Lucy." Levy stopped whining and glanced up at Gajeel, fully interested. If it meant helping Lucy, Levy was in for it. Levy sighed and nodded, turning her head back to Lisanna.

"You wouldn't mind if I stopped by some other time, would you?" Lisanna shook her head with a smile.

"Not at all."

* * *

"So what's this mission?" Levy inquired, watching Gajeel load a silenced semi-automatic pistol inside his customized jacket suit, which allowed him to carry many weapons ranging from firearm to melee. under his suit he also seemed to have a bullet proof vest. Was he going to be okay by himself?

"We were able to track down a facility run by an organization trying to remake the body software. I just need to get in there and destroy the software and blueprints." Levy eyed him.

"If that's all you have to do, then why are you so heavily armed?" Gajeel looked at Levy as if she were supposed to know the answer.

"It's not just gonna be some store where you can just waltz right in; it's a heavily guarded lab off the edge of Hargeon. It's not that far, so I'm just gonna take our headquarters SUV." That made sense, Levy felt like an idiot for asking.

"...So, why am I here with you in the garage?" Gajeel chuckled with a smirk, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Levy's cheeks began to burn a little, he was pressed up against her and she could smell his cologne, it was probably rubbing off on her too but it smelled heavenly.

"Because we're partners, aren't we? Don't you wanna see me off?"Gajeel smiled a big toothy grin.

"Not really. It's freezing in here," Gajeel stared a her, "Well, we are on a mou-"

"I know!"

* * *

Lucy awoke rather harshly from the discomfort of the bed. She had almost begun to scream when she saw the sleeping body of a man infront of her but calmed down when she noticed he was on another bed and also that it was just Natsu.

The smallest ray of sun managed to slip through the headquaters structure and right into their room, she glanced out the window a little disappointent. The sunrise probably looked fantastic and she had to miss it because of the stupid layout of this headquarters.

Lucy turned back around to take a look at Natsu's sleeping form. He was sprawled out all over the bed in only pajama pants, showing off his rock-hard abs and biceps, his pecks were screaming to be touched but Lucy restrained herself and just stared, admiring the view.

She almost screamed for the second time in one morning when she heard what seemed to be a phone going off. She walked around his bed and saw a black phone on the floor, face down. Picking it up, she checked the caller ID; it was Lisanna.

Lucy glanced over to Natsu to check if he had been awoken but he slept soundly, she turned back to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Na- is this Lucy?" Lucy stood up from the floor looking at Natsu. She thought they weren't allowed to get phone calls from anyone at the headquarters.

"Yes."

"Oh! Hey! How've you been? Sorry I couldn't see you off the other day." Lucy smiled, she had no reason to feel tense around Lisanna. Lucy just kind of felt like they were competing or something for Natsu's attention but there was no reason to think that. Well, this is what being a girl is all about.

"I've been good, and it's fine. We'll see each other soon again anyway." She heard a hum of agreement.

"So, I'm guessing Natsu's not up yet?" Lucy turned back to Natsu before nodding, even though Lisanna couldn't see her do it.

"Yeah, he's still out of it," Lucy paused for a moment, biting her lower lip, "Uhm, Lisanna, I thought people from the headquarters weren't allowed to call us."

"Oh, not anymore! I just recieved information from Makarov last night," Lisanna sang happily, "I called him, he didn't tell you anything?" Lucy froze, glancing at Natsu.

"No? Was he supposed to?"

"I don't think it mattered whether or not, but once Natsu wakes up, please have him call me!" Lisanna pleaded, Lucy wondered just how important the situation was if she was that urgent. Before she could reply, the girl on the other end of the line hung up, making Lucy sigh.

"What'd she say?

"She told me to tell you to call her whe- Huh!?" Lucy swung her head around to see deep green eyes staring at her.

"Hey! How long have you been up!?

"Since the phone started ringing..."

"Why didn't you answer it then, were you evesdropping or something?" Natsu sat up from the bed, stretching out with a long yawn and completely ignoring her last question.

"It's too early to call right now though... I was hoping to sleep longer." Lucy sighed, feeling somewhat awkward. He heard everything, she hoped she didn't say anything that might've sounded weird or anything.

"So when are you going to call her?" Lucy's eyes followed Natsu as he leaned off the bed, standing up and stretching once more. His abs stretched deliciously, Lucy averted her eyes, squeezing the phone in her hand. She was actually very surprised that it didn't break. She placed it on Natsu's bedside table before she actually did end up breaking it.

"When I feel like it. It's not like whatever she says is gonna be important since we're staying here for a bit before we leave," Lucy walked over to her suitcase, grabbing out an outfit for the day, glancing over to Natsu from time to time. "... So, what are we supposed to be doing until the jet's finished being modified?" Natsu shrugged while he grabbed some clothes too.

"Beats me. Probably just relax as much as we can because we won't be able to that much once we finally set off."

* * *

"Okay, so I went through some sources about the facility; there should be at least two guards by the entrance and if I'm correct, there are some patrolling the perimeter. Make your way past the patrol and use your supressor to make no sound." Levy spoke through her little earphone. Gajeel parked the truck just a little away from the facility.

"Any cameras I should worry about?"

"Just get closer to the entrance. After that, I can jam the security system for about five minutes if we're lucky, you'll have that time to get in and get out." Gajeel groaned, sneaking up behind a tree, taking a look at the building.

"Only five minutes? Damn."

"Make it work! I'm not some god, you know." Levy snickered at her desk, watching through Gajeel's hidden camera. So far she was loving this job now, she had always been into programming and hacking, even though that wasn't exactly what she was doing at her other job.

An armed guard walked past Gajeel, he swung around the tree, hitting the guard with the back of his gun, knocking him out before he dragged his body around the tree so it would'nt be discovered. Since the facility was surrounded by forest, it gave Gajeel an advantage in stealth. Plus with the sun beginning to set made it harder for him to be spotted.

He checked both ways before sneaking up behind another bush, he peaked over, getting a view of the entrance.

"Hey, Shrimp. Any other alternatives to get in other than the entrance?" Levy scanned the system security alarms and sighed.

"They seem to be on high alert, any other entrance is prohibited and if opened, an alarm will trigger. I can try to turn it off, but that may take some time, maybe half an hour," Gajeel clicked his tongue angrily in annoyance. "Man, I was hoping for this to be way easier..."

Gajeel sighed and pulled out his silent pistol, aiming it at the guards by the entrance. In one swift move, he shot the two of them before they could even register what was happening. Since he was already at it, he decided to shoot any parol that he saw while heading to the entrance.

"Now would be a great time for you to jam the system," Gajeel whispered into his headset. He heard rapid clicking and taping on the other line before she sighed in accomplishment. "Okay, that should do it. Remember, five minutes. Get in and out." Levy ordered, making Gajeel smirk.

"Who do you take me for," He questioned, walking through the entrance with caution, "I'm a master at stealth." He bragged, standing up against a wall as a guard walked by, hitting him in the back of the head with his gun and dragging his limp body around the corner of the wall where Gajeel had been standing just moments before.

"You're too loud for that... Anyways, the replica should be in one of the labs on the bottom floor of the facility, I would guess a room that had a lot of workers or scientist huddled together should be the one. Gajeel grunted, standing against the wall and peaking over the corner. The hall was empty and there was a lot of metal.

He walked through the hallway checking the windowed rooms for people but they were all vacant. There was a turn at the end of the hallway and he checked to see if the coast was clear before proceeding. There didn't seem to be a lot of guards by the labs for safety hazards; all the better for him.

As Gajeel headed do the corridor, voices started to become louder the closer he got to one room. The room was at the end of the hall, a dead end. This room was different than the others, there wasn't any glass windows or anything like that, it was a single armored door, with a slit to see through.

He could hear muffled voices on the other end and peaked through the slit. Four men in white lab coats huddled around a table; they seemed to be working on something. The fake Body Software.

Gajeel placed his hand on the knob and turned it, he didn't exactly expect the door to oen that easily, he scoffed at the poor security. They were practically wide open. Once he was in, he silently closes the door, holding his gun up to their backs.

"We were expecting someone to arrive." Gajeel froze as the scientist turned around, all holding weapons. Gajeel looked pass them to the table, nothing was there. Levy gasped, they were tricked?

"You came here for the replica we were making, correct? We figured sooner or later one of you damned agencies from the government would come after us. It's not here. In fact, it's wayyy far away from here." The men took off their white coats to reveal bullet-proff vests and firearms.

"They must've been real confident, huh boss? Bringing only one person?" One on the far right laughed, making the rest of them chuckle.

"Just know this buddy, you're not getting outta here alive." Another one laughed.

"Gajeel, get out of there now!" Levy yelled, his time was already up, the cameras were already back on. Gajeel chuckled, dropping his handgun.

"Like I said Levy," Levy paused, he's never really said her name before, "I knew something was up when I first got in to this dump. And I told you at the headquarters that I was fully prepared for a fight." He smiled, reaching into his suit jacket and pulling out an MP5K, pointing it straight at the men.

"Too bad you don't have anything to protect your face." Gajeel smirked before aiming to the one on the right, instantly firing a bullet through his head. The men started shooting; Gajeel ducked over, grabbing his handgun he had dropped on the ground and dove behind the counter near him. Everything around him was being shot at, what a waste of ammo.

Gajeel, leaned over the side, lifting his handgun and pointing it at the man on the way left, he pulled the trigger, sending a bullet through his head before throwing the smaller weapon at the man he assumed to be in charge because of his different colored vest. The man fell to the ground, yelling in pain, almost knocking the last one standing over.

The man stopped shooting, reloading but stopped when he saw a gun pointed right infront of his face. "Lights out." Gajeel smiled, before firing. Levy on the other hand, had her back turned to the screen with her hands covering her ears.

The boss, turned away from Gajeel, trying to crawl away but a foot was shoved into his back, pushing him back to the ground and making him bust a lip. Gajeel kneeled down and grabbed his handgun before the boss could and placed it on his head, grabbing his hair and lifting his face off the ground.

"Okay, buddy, not feeling so confident now, are we? Now you better tell me the location of the replica and maybe I'll spare you." The man glared at Gajeel, spitting blood at his face, making Gajeel snarl, slamming the man's face back into the floor.

"You better get talking before you end up talking to Death instead. Where is it?"

"The hell should I know!" The man's voice muffled as it was still shoved into the ground. Gajeel sighed, dropping the man's head. He unloaded his pistol and reached into his coat pocket, grabbing a green dart.

"W-What is that?" The man asked nervously. Gajeel loaded the dart into the pistol and pointed it at the man.

"It's a cool kinda' drug that was made at my headquarters. Whoever is shot by this goes into a crazed high, this also helps us get information from people other than torture. You'll be as high as a rocket and you won't have any control over your words." Gajeel smiled before shooting his leg. The man screamed at first in surprise before his eyes drooped.

"Whoaaaa." He slurred, looking around the room, Gajeel laughed at him.

"Okay, now where is the replica?"

"Wellllll, I heard they were taking it up north of Fiore, where it's super cold and shit, ya' know?"

"Do you know where up north?"

"I think the place was called Heliconia... Like, up in the mountains n' shi-" The man slurred again before Gajeel shot him with another dart; amnesia, before hitting the pressure point on his neck, knocking him out.

"You hear that, Shrimp?"

"Yeah, I'm looking up the area now. Great work Gajeel."

"As to you. You did pretty great for your first time. But we're done for now... So, I'm heading back."

 **A/N: How was it, sorry if it wasn't as great as usual and this chapter wasn't really focused on Natsu or Lucy but the actual plot. I've just kinda been out of it and I had a bad case of writers block for the fight scene...**

 **BTW did you know, all places in Fiore are named after a flower or herb? Pretty cool right? This chapter is long too, I'm going to start making my chapters longer, idk if I'm going to make them as long as this though. Anyways, sorry for the wait, like I said I've been coping with a death but the chapter updates should come quicker again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ew, so my classes are getting a little in the way of writing! So what is this, chapter 7 already? Okay then, hope you enjoy the new chapter! plus, sorry about the length of this chapter, it's not as long as usual but hopefully you'll overcome it :)**

Chapter 7:

"So what exactly was changed to the plane?" Lucy asked staring at the exact same plane they arrived in, she didn't see any significant changes to it. Bob smiled, staring at the masterpiece.

"Your personal jet was very vunerable, but now, it's been equipped with some pretty great armor, so you shouldn't have to worry about getting sent out the sky," Lucy's skin crawled, she never thought she'd even have to worry about that, just how protected actually was she? "Also, we installed some modifications to the wings, so incase you have to go into manual, you'll be able to evade problems easier."

"I don't know how to fly..." Lucy deadpanned, Bob glanced at her with worry.

"Well of course you don't, Natsu's gonna be flying it," Lucy's eyes widened, "He knows how to fly?" Bob smiled with a nod, he looked really weird with makeup, not that it was bad that he was doing what he loved since he was very feminine. Lucy just thought he would actually shave or something.

"It is required for our agents to take flying school."

"Ah..." The two turned their heads back to the jet that was almost finished. Lucy heard a muffled voice behind her that sounded a lot like Natsu's, she turned her head and watched him approach her and Bob. He was talking to someone on the phone and seemed pretty upset about something. He was about a yard away from them when he hung up and looked at Lucy, making her blink.

"What's wrong?" She asked as he walked up to her giving her a quick glance before turning to Bob. "The decoy wasn't at the facility. They predicted we would be coming." Natsu spoke rather irritated. Bob, hummed and brought a hand up to his chin, suddenly becoming very serious, loosing his feminine attitude.

"Did they atleast get information of it's actual whereabouts?" Bob's voice dropped tenfold, catching Lucy by surprise as she looked back and forth between the two. Natsu nodded, crossing his arms. Lucy glanced at what he was wearing and liked it a lot. He was wearing a black longsleeved shirt that was very fitting, allowing his muscles to appear through the fabric.

"Yeah, but it's gonna take some time to get there because the person Gajeel interrogated wasn't very clear." Lucy immediantly thought of Levy when she heard Gajeel's name. She wondered how she was doing, Lucy had never been away from Levy this long, it's been almost a week. Her mind then trailed to the Body Software, what was it? Was it actually something that was physical like everyone has been saying or was there more to it?

Now that she remembered, her father and Levy's father, along with another man... Lucy tried desperately to remember the third man. But they were always working on something, and when Mr. McGarden died, her father used to come home a bit more exhausted than usual. Maybe it was because it was just two of them working on the body software instead of three. If her father was dead, was the other man? It could be a possiblity that the third scientist was still alive but how would she be able to know? She couldn't even remember his name and was having a hard time remembering his face, but she did know he was pretty tall, but that's about it.

"Uh, Lucyy. You awake?" A hand started waving infront of her face, making her blink and jump back a bit.

"Huh?" Lucy glanced up to the two men staring at her.

"You okay? You kinda just zoned out for like, ten years." Lucy sighed at Natsu's exaggeration. Bob placed a hand to his cheek in worry.

"Oh my, do you need to lay down dear?" His voice higher and feminine again.

"No, I was just thinking about some stuff." The men stared at her for a moment before getting back on topic.

"So exactly what time should this thing be ready?" Bob calculated in his head before checking his watch.

"Well, it's twelve right now, so in about six hours it should be completely finished and you have the option on whether you want to leave today or stay until morning. If you leave now, you'll get there pretty early in the morning, so it's up to you. For the time being, we have leisure spots around the headquarters that you can use to occupy yourselves. So you two decide and tell me later, I have a meeting to get to." Bob smiled, before heading off.

"We should leave today," Natsu remarked. Lucy lifted a brow, "Why, are you in a hurry?" She asked as they began walking out of the airway and back in to the headquarters.

"Well sorta yeah. The sooner we leave the better, we're already going on day two here and plus I can't stand this place. Sure these people are good at what they do but they all give me the creeps." Lucy laughed at his statement, he eyed at from the corner of his eye before smiling.

"What's so funny?"

"You are. Why do these people creep you out so much?" Natsu grimaced at her question.

"Because everytime I come here, it's the men that try to make a move on me. Even the head, Bob, tried hitting on me when we first met," Lucy looked away with a snicker before she thought of something. "Well... Are you interested?"

Natsu turned his head to her, shocked. "Do I look like I'd be interested!? Are you serious!?" Nastu gasped, making Lucy laugh.

"Well..."

"Don't even start," Lucy chuckled softly, she was happy that they were finally starting to warm up to each other, it made things less awkward, especially when they're alone. A tap on her shoulder startled her out of her thoughts, driving her attention back to Natsu. "Have you ever used a gun?" Lucy looked at him strangely.

"No?"

"Well, I'm gonna teach you," They walked down the hallway in silence while Lucy tried to think about what he had just said. "Why?" Natsu glanced at her yet again like she wasn't the brightest human being.

"Well, isn't obvious? People are out to get you, and there might come a time when I can't be by your side for some reason. I just want you to be capable of protecting yourself if the time ever comes." Lucy smiled, she appreciated his worry for her, but then again, it could just be because this is his job. Still, it made her happy.

"I walked past a shooting range when I went to the foodquart yesterday so I decided we could give it a try." Lucy sighed, of course he went to the food quart, that's usually the only place he's ever at and if she doesn't want to go with him, he makes her stay in the dorm because she "can't trust anyone", so she'll just watch movies when he's gone.

Once they arrived at the range a few minutes later, they walked into one of the booths after he grabbed a standard pistol. He held it out to her and she took it from him with hesitance. When he released the weapon was when she realized just how heavy the thing was even for it's size. She didn't notice when he put the soundproof muffs on her head as she was too busy inspecting the gun.

"Okay, now take it out of safety, it should be on the side," She followed his intructions and brought it out of safety, looking to him for her next task. "Okay... Now that we're ready, we'll work on handling a gun first." He spoke and then grabbed her hands, putting them in place. His hands were holding on to hers firmly as he stood behind her, raising her hands up to the target infront of them.

"So the trick is, you see that little thing on top of the barrel," Lucy checked the barrel and then nodded, "Okay, that's to help you aim. You can't just point a gun at someone and expect to hit them unless they're like a yard or closer to you. Most of the time, when people think they're aiming correctly, they're not and they'll miss." Lucy nodded at the new information but was also trying not to be distracted by his toned chest pressed against her back. Her face began getting a little warm.

"Now, fire it so you can get a feel of how the gun works." Lucy nodded and took a deep breath, closing one eye and aiming at the bullseye on the human cardboard target. Her finger pressed down on the trigger and the pistol fired, her hands would've been sent back farther than they did if Natsu hadn't been holding on to her hands still.

She didn't notice she had shut her eyes until she opened them to check the target, she had been aiming for the heart but she got just above the collarbone to the right shoulder. "Well, that's not bad for starters, but the enemy will still be able to use their other hand and kill you," Lucy cringed from his words, she did not want to die, "also, I saw you close your eyes right before you shot, that's a big no. Doing that can also ruin your aim or could also get you killed." Lucy sighed sadly, nodding.

"It's nothing to get upset about, we're all bad in the beginning, it just takes practice," Natsu smiled reassuringly. Lucy gave him a sideways glance from the corner of her eye, "I find it hard to believe you were bad at some point before too..." Natsu chuckled at her statement.

"I wish that was true. But sadly, just like you, I was once normal too," Natsu teased. "Hey!" Lucy turned her head to glare at him but froze. She didn' think they were actually this close, her nose brushed against his, their lips almost grazing each other. She turned her head back around quickly before it could happen, her face flaming up before she tried aiming again.

She shot the head. She smiled in accomplishment and felt Natsu shrug behind her, "Beginners luck," he had mumbled, making her snicker, trying to take her mind off of his warm breath on the back of her neck.

This was not okay. He was too good-looking to be pressed up against her and breathing on her neck and also almost kissing her. This was too much for the poor girl, she didn't exactly feel like continuing if he was going to keep holding on to her. Did he not realize that they almost kissed a few seconds ago? If he did, he was very good at hiding his emotions.

Her mind started to wander and she untitentionally pressed her back against him, making him pause. He smelled really good, like fire and cinnamon; was that possible? All she knew was that it was very cozy and warm- "Lucy?" Her eyes shot open and she jumped out of his arms, embarrassed.

"You okay? You're kinda red." Lucy nodded quickly, turning back around.

"U-uh, yeah, I'm fine, just a little hot," Natsu stared at the girl infront of him, his face became a little warm as well. "Are you sure, we can stop if you want." He know he did, he didn't know what he'd do if all this accidental brushing kept reoccuring. He almost groaned when she shook her head, still not turning to look at him.

"It's okay." She mumbled before firing another bullet.

It was a bullseye.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to leave today? You can always leave in the morning tomorrow." Bob said sadly, holding her hands in his. Lucy nodded with a smile while Natsu passed by them with their luggage, glaring at Bob, mainly because he was terrified of the man and he didn't want him to rub off on Lucy, she was already a weirdo. But another part didn't like seeing Lucy holding a man's hand. Bob glanced over at Natsu before looking back at Lucy, his face serious.

"Make sure he is always by your side, you never know when someone may pop out at you, and you especially do not want to be alone when it happens," Bob spoke quietly, Lucy gulped, nodding, "If you're lucky though, it could be people trying to capture you, but most of the parties after you will try to kill you. Keep that in mind okay?" Bob smiled at her, Lucy nodded again, somewhat freaked out.

"Come on, Lucy." He called over to her, grumply waiting for her retrieve her hands back from Bob the creep. He held out his hand to her and when she took it, he helped her up the steep steps, randomly taking note on how small her hands were compared to his.

Lucy gave one last wave before entering the jet. Natsu closed the door and followed in after her with a smile. "What's with the smile?" Lucy questioned, a small smile creeping up on her lips as well. She watched him get comfortable infront of her contently.

"I'm just glad we're finally leaving this place."

Lucy laughed, "You really are afraid of this place," Natsu only grunted before peeking out the window in contempt. "So, where are we headed?" Lucy asked. Natsu shrugged as the jet began to take off.

"I honestly have no clue what the place is called, but I know it's on some island south of Fiore." Lucy perked up at the mention of an island and south. She hadn't exactly been enjoying the winter season and was really looking forward to getting a bit more sun again.

"That's pretty far," Lucy hummed, Natsu nodded, "Yeah, it should be good enough privacy for a while. Lucy blinked. Privacy? Exactly what kind of privacy was he talking about? Lucy blushed before snapping out of it, mentally scolding herself for jumping to strange conclusions.

"You can go to sleep if you want, we're not gonna be there until morning," Lucy looked up at Natsu, "I don't want to leave you by yourself." She simpered. Natsu shrugged, smiling.

"Suit yourself, 'cause I'll keep you up all night."

Oh God, did he have to say it like that?

 **A/N: finally a new chapter, sorry for the long wait. My classes and work is getting in the way but don't fret. So yes, the nalu is finally starting to develope but it will not be rushed, and neither will gale, they will both have a smooth pace and developement throughout the story. I'm not exactly sure yet and I may leave it up to you guys if you think I should bump up the rating later in the story, not just because of the romance, but becuase of the content that I might add in.**

 **Anyways, as always, tanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review, they always help! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes there might be :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapters are always great. I'm going to try and make this one a bit longer than usual. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Everything was hazy, Lucy glanced across the table to where Natsu was sitting, he was staring at her intently. It was hot, really hot. She fanned herself with the collar of her shirt, hoping to cool down some. A hand rested on hers that was currently trying to cool her down. She looked to her right and wondered when Natsu had ended up on her side.

"Lucy." His voice was husky and he moved his hand from her and rested it on her thigh. She blinked, what was going on, he was being extra sexy right now and she didn't need it. He leaned into her, his lips pressing on the corner of hers. She gasped. What was going on!? She eagerly awaited for his lips to fully connect with hers as he pulled away slightly, kissing her jaw line.

"N-Natsu..." She rasped. Oh no, this was not okay. She needed to stop this before it continued, but, it felt good, and she had never been with a man like this. The room began to get warmer, she knew she was about to start sweating buckets. His hand grasped her thigh and she turned her head to were their noses touched, his lips barely touching hers.

She began to breath a little heavily, waiting for one of them to make the first move, just the slightess movement and they would be lip-locked. Natsu leaned in, the his upper lip touching hers. And then he stopped. Lucy opened her eyes in confusion, he was staring at her like she was crazy.

"Are you okay?" Lucy blinked at his question.

"What?" Natsu faded from her vision and everything went white until she opened her eyes.

Lucy looked around the jet, taking off the blanket on her that was making her hot. It was a dream? Lucy's face flamed, why the hell did she just dream that, was it because of what hapened at the shooting range? Lucy rubbed her eyes and looked infront of her to see Natsu asleep on the couch.

"I guess both of us were tired..." She chuckled softly, remembering him saying they were going to be up all night. She enjoyed talking with him, it was very fun actually. They got to know each other more and know more things about each other than they already did. Lucy smiled and stood up, stretching, before looking out the window. The sky was purple and red, so it must've been around five in the morning. That means they'd probably be landing soon. She put her face closer to the window and looked down, they were over the sea.

It was still pretty hot so Lucy took off her sweater, leaving her in her tank-top. She sighed in relief, getting some air on newly exposed skin. She then walked to the back of the jet to where the bathroom was. She opened the door and walked inside, locking it behind her. She checked herself in the mirror and gasped, she looked crazy. Some of her makeup had been smeared and her hair was tangled and frizzed up. They had been drinking last night, Lucy wondered just what exactly they had been drinking to have her looking like this and passed out.

She relieved herself from probably all the alcohol she drank and then washed her hands. Afterwards, she grabbed a paper towel and folded it until it became a small square before wetting in and cleaning the makeup off her face. She then combed her fingers through her hair, trying to make it as even and tamed as possible before she walked out.

Natsu had been standing outside the door and she gasped. "Holy crap, Natsu, you scared me." Lucy sighed, placing her hand on her chest. He only mumbled some kind of sorry while placing his hand under his shirt and scrathing his belly. Doing so lifted up his shirt a little, giving Lucy a peek at his v-line.

"So are we gonna stand here all day or are you going to let me use the bathroom?" Natsu joked, but it was enough to snap Lucy out of it, shifting out of his way. She hoped he didn't notice her staring.

Once he closed the door behind him, she sighed. She walked back over to her side, eyeing the alcohol on the coffee table between them. She really hoped they didn't do anything being in a drunk state. Her head banged a little, reminding her of the small hangover she was having. She stood back up and walked to the front where the medicine should be if ever needed. She grabbed an asparin and grabbed a bottle of water from the small fridge under.

She was never a fan of liquid medicine, it always made her gag thinking of it and she couldn't even swallow it without spitting it out. She popped the pill into her mouth as she thought of her hatred and then downed it with water. She gulped down the whole bottle, giving a refreshed sigh when she was done.

She then returned back to her spot and wrapped the blanket around her cooling frame. She leaned her head against the window and looked out. The sky was a beautiful color, blues, pinks, purples, and some orange red. The ocean beneath them radiated and gleamed dazzling colors of the sky, making her smile in awe.

Natsu yawned as he opened the door, stretching shortly after before closing it behind him. He looked over to the back of Lucy's head and smirked, thinking of a funny prank just then. Slowly and quietly, he creeped up to her from behind, stoping whenever she shifted. He never really liked stealth because he was the exact opposite of what stealth would be but he was still pretty good at it since it was a requirement.

He brought his hands up and reached over, quickly darting his hands to her shoulders, tazzing her and scaring the life out of her.

"AH!" She shreaked jumping up but tripped over her blanket, stumbling over the coffee table and landing on his couch instead. Natsu burst out laughing at her while she placed a hand to her heart, afraid she was going to have a heart attack.

"NATSU!" She yelled, clearly annoyed. She couldn't glare at him for long, it was the first time she had ever seen him laugh like that, actually open up to her. She blushed and a small smile slipped across her face, now that they were starting to open up to each other more, she started to notice him become less overly mature and tense all the time. He was acting how he was when she first met him at the bar and the day after. Ever since he was given his mission, he was trying to act all professional with her and it really made her uncomfortable.

Natsu glanced up at her and his laugh died down to a chuckle when he noticed her smiling at him. "What's with the face, you're creeping me out," Lucy shook her head and giggled, "I'm just happy that we're finally starting to open up with each other." She smiled. He looked at her strangely before a small smile danced across his lips as well.

"Well, yeah I guess. But do you have to say it so weirdly? You're such a weirdo," He teased making her frown and cross her arms. "I'm anything but a weirdo." She stated maturely. Natsu shrugged before plopping down next to her, her eyes widened and she tightened the blanket around her.

"twenty minutes until destination."

Natsu and Lucy glanced up to the speakers. "This is a pretty cool plane, it probably cost a fortune," Lucy noted, Natsu merely shrugged. "It's not like I had to pay for it." He said matter of factly, Lucy nodded, lifting her knees up so she looked like a little ball in a blanket.

"Hey Lucy," Lucy didn't know why, but she loved it when he said her name because it was so rare, he'd usually say 'hey' or 'you', so Lucy enjoyed it when he actually did call her by her name. "What?" She asked, still looking out the window.

"Is there anything that you're... Upset about?" Lucy turned her head to look at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" Natsu scratched the back of his head, glancing up at the ceiling as if he would find an answer up there.

"Well, all of this stuff happening, it must really suck for you," He said bluntly, making her sigh. But he was right, she never really had time to think about it because they were always on the move or in a hurry to do something. "I guess it does. I won't be able to publish a book anytime soon... I also won't be able to go out shopping with Levy or even see her in a long time. But I'm glad she's safe, she's all I have left, and if anything were to happen to her because of me, I'd..." Lucy paused, he smile dying as a tear threatened to leak from her right eye. A warm hand rested on her shoulder and she looked at Natsu, a tear hanging off her bottom lash.

"You don't have to worry about Levy, she's more than safe right now and I'm pretty sure her radar has died down. She's in one of the most heavily guarded facilities in Fiore and if anything did happen, she'd still have Gajeel and the rest." Lucy looked at Natsu and blinked, causing a tear to roll down her face, Natsu hesitated at first before leaning over to wipe the stray tear.

"Thanks Natsu, you have a good way of cheering people up. I guess you're right about Levy," Natsu nodded with a grunt, leaning back and crossing his arms. "If anything, the person you should be most worried about is yourself." Lucy chuckled smirking at Natsu.

"Ooh, words of wisdom," She joked. Natsu laughed and shrugged. "I'm just putting it out there."

The plane landed shortly after on a small island. The island did have a huge city though and Lucy guessed most of the islands poulation lived in or near the city but the plane flew right over it to a more secluted part of the island. The plane's gears automatically shifted, the tips of the wings making a ninety degree angle as the plane went into hover, landing on a landing pod by a private beach which lead up to a villa.

Lucy hopped out of the jet with Natsu's assistance and gazed at her surroundings in wonder, from the rock path to the beach and then back to the back of the villa which was just passed the pod. "This place is beautiful," Lucy smiled as she continued to stare in awe. Natsu stopped from grabbing luggage for a moment to look around briefly. "Yeah, and this place is gonna be home for a bit too."

Lucy walked over to Natsu, helping him by carrying some luggage into the villa. "How long will we be staying here?" She asked while placing the luggage on the marble floor. Natsu stretched after dropping his luggage.

"Until we get orders otherwise or the place becomes too dangerous," Lucy lifted a brow. "Too dangerous?" Natsu looked over to Lucy before they walked deeper into the open house. It was a very luxurious one story villa that could oversee the ocean, it had a nice modern touch and Lucy guessed this place was owned by Fairy Tail, she didn't know why it would be though.

"Dangerous as in an enemy ends up on this island looking for you or your whereabouts get leaked." Lucy blinked as she followed Natsu into the living room that had large windows to see the ocean. "How could information about me get leaked? That shouldn't be possible right," She questioned, Natsu sighed and plopped onto the couch. "Even if Fairy Tail is skilled at wiping your tracks it still doesn't mean there are other organizations and groups out there who are just as skilled or even better at tracking you. I can guarantee that we will most likely come along conflict in the future."

"Why do you seem so laid back then, shouldn't you be worried?" Lucy asked, she knew she was, like, she didn't want to die or get kidnapped. Natsu opened his closed eyes to look at her. "Of course I am, keeping you safe and out of harms way is my number one priority." Lucy blushed a little at his serious tone and gaze, it made her feel a little more at ease.

Lucy sat down next to Natsu while he turned on the huge flatscreen tv. "So... What do we do now? Just wait?" Natsu only shrugged. Lucy groaned at his antics, if she had to be stuck up in a plane or house this whole time she was sure she would go stir crazy.

"What? Did you expect us to go flying through the world fighting and shooting people on the jet?" Natsu joked with her but he did seem a little worried that was what she had in mind. Lucy sighed and shook her head.

"No, but I didn't expect to just be sitting around all the time doing, well, nothing... Couldn't we have just stayed at the headquarters," Lucy asked, thinking of Levy. Natsu sighed, "I told you we couldn't because that wouldn't only put you in danger, but Levy and the whole headquarters." Lucy remained silent as the two began to watch tv together.

* * *

"Info?" Gray asked into the phone against his cheek. He lounged on his favorite couch in his bachelor apartment. Juvia stood behind the kitchen counter, looking at him with a pout, if it was a job she was going to scream, the first time in a long time they finally get some alone time and now it's ruined by a phone call.

"The real thing is up north in Heliconia, the headmaster wants us both to go with Erza," Gajeel replied on the other line of the phone. Gray sighed, they were never gonna be able to rest with this case, it was just one thing after another. "Gramps only wants us to go? That doesn't seem like a lot." Gray replied with a huff. He heard a short grunt on the line.

"Well, if there's too much of us, we can easily be spotted if only one person slips up, why, are you scared or something?" Gray could feel Gajeel's mocking smirk to which he grumbled to.

"As if I'd be scared, when are we supposed to head out?" Gray asked while standing up from his spot and walking over to Juvia to see what she was cooking.

"We head out in three days," Gray chuckled, "Man, Gramps wants us out quickly. Well, I'll catch up with you on the rest of the details tomorrow, it's our day off and I don't want to be interrupted." Gray simply said before hanging up. Juvia stirred the soup with a downcast expression.

"Juvia was hoping that we'd be able to have more time off," She let out a long sigh, Gray grabbed a can of beer from his fridge before shrugging. "I had a feeling something like this would happen." He said before chugging the cold beverage.

Juvia paused before stirring again. "I wonder how Natsu is, with that girl- Not that I'm in to him or anything," Juvia quickly covered so he wouldn't get the wrong idea but he seemed unphased. "He's probably just slacking off wherever they and taking advantage of the peace. Hopefully they can stay out of trouble until we get ahold of the Body Software." Juvia nodded, taking a sip of the soup before sighing in content.

"Well, today we're not allowed to worry about anything! Until tomorrow that is... The soup's ready, so it's time to dig in!" Juvia sang, lightening the mood. Gray chuckled at her antics before following her to the table.

He wasn't worried about anything, he just had a feeling in his gut that something bad was bound to happen. He couldn't tell why, but everything seemed to be going just too smoothly, like the enemy wanted them to find it or something. But he could be wrong and he hoped he was.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long update! I know I took a while and I hope you'll forgive me! But I have been working on my other stories to so check them out if you want! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter, it's going to start getting intense soon!**


End file.
